Yang Dong Geun
Perfil thumb|250px|Yang Dong Geun *'Nombre:' 양동근 / Yang Dong Keun (Yang Dong Geun). *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Productor discográfico, Bailarín de breakdance. *'Apodos:' YDG, loco. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Esposa y 2 hijos (1 hijo y 1 hija) *'Agencia:' Polaris Entertainment Dramas *365: A Year of Defying Fate (MBC, 2020) *My Fellow Citizens (KBS2, 2019) *The Third Charm (jTBC, 2018) *Terius Behind Me (MBC, 2018) *Ambergris (Naver TV, 2018) *Borg Mom (MBC, 2017) *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) *Missing 9 (MBC, 2017) *Dramaworld (Viki, 2016) ''Cameo *The Three Musketeers (tvN,2014) *Hero (OCN, 2012) *I'm Sam (KBS2, 2007) *Dr. Kkang (MBC, 2006) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *Nonstop 2 (MBC, 2001) *Kwangki (KBS2, 1999) *School (KBS2, 1999) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) Temas para Dramas *''I Don't Think So (junto a Manuka (에스더김))'' tema para The Third Charm (2018) *''Hero'' tema para Hero (2012) (feat. Lee Ha Neul, So Hyang) Películas * A Living Being (2018) *Mystery Pink (2018) cortometraje * Brothers in Heaven (2018) * Rough Play (2013) * Days of Wrath (2013) * Love 911 (2012) * Perfect Game (2011) * Grand Prix (2010) * Monopoly (2006) *Fighter in the Wind (2004) *The Wolf Returns (2004) *Wild Card (2003) *Bet on My Disco (2002) *Address Unknown (2001) *Bloody Beach (2000) *Dance Dance (1999) *White Valentine (1999) *Zzang (1998) Temas para Películas *'Smile' tema para Grand Prix (2010) Programas de Tv * (SBS) Law of the Jungle Edición Nueva Zelanda 2 (2017) * (Mnet) School Rapper (2017) * (Mnet) Unpretty Rapstar 3 (2016) * (Mnet) Unpretty Rapstar 2 (Ep. 6 como productor) * (Mnet) Show Me The Money 3 (2014) Colaboraciones * Mommy Son - 땡큐땡큐 (Feat. Jang Ki Ha,YDG, MUSHVENOM) (2019) * Rhythm Power - 예비군 (Feat. YDG) (2019) * Mino - Bow-Wow (Feat. YDG) (2018) * Microdot - Hallelujah (Feat. YDG) (2017) * Code Kunst - Beside Me (Feat. Suran, BewhY, YDG) (2016) * Jung YongHwa - Mileage (Feat. YDG) (2015) Videos musicales * CIFIKA - Now or Never ft. Crush, Woo Won Jae (2019) * JinuSean - Tell Me One More Time (2015) * Jung Yong Hwa - Mileage (2015) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Seoul University (teatro). *'Aficiones:' Coleccionar música. *'Especialidad: '''Danza Hip Hop. *'Debut: 1987 KBS Drama Toque-ri. *Yang Dong Geun es bien conocido como un actor y artista de hip-hop de Corea del Sur. *Se enlisto para el servicio militar obligatorio en mayo del 2008; por 21 meses de servicio activo. *Hizo su regreso a la industria de la pantalla a través del papel principal masculino como '''Lee Woo-suk en la película Grand Prix junto a Kim Tae-hee. *Se sabe que ha hecho una buena amistad con Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE después de participar juntos en el drama The Three Musketeers. *A partir del 22 de Abril 2017 aparece en el popular programa de variedades de KBS2, “The Return of Superman” junto a su Hijo Yang Joon-seo e hija menor, en una nueva modalidad de este programa. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Hancinema *Twitter *Instagram Galería Yang Dong Geun.jpg Yang Dong Geun2.jpg Yang_Dong_Geun3.jpg Yang Dong Geun4.jpg Yang Dong Geun5.jpg Yang Dong Geun6.jpg Yang Dong Geun7.jpg Yang-Dong-Geun-10.jpg Videografia Archivo:MV YDG(양동근) JAJAJA(자자자) (Feat. Dynamic Duo(다이나믹듀오), Crush(크러쉬)) Archivo:양동근 GIVE IT TO ME(feat.DOK2 & THE QUIETT) MV| Categoría:Polaris Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KBailarín